1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a synchronized sounding/flashing circuit to cause a speaker to emit sound intermittently and to cause a plurality of lights to alternately flash in response to the occurrence of the emitted sound.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A toy gun can emit intermittent sound when a trigger thereof is depressed on. Some toy guns are configured with a plurality of light emitting diodes which emit light alternately thus providing sound and flash effects. FIG. 4 is a conventional sounding/flashing circuit used to control a toy gun to emit sound and flashing light. The conventional sounding/flashing circuit comprises a sounding synthesizer 50, a flasher 60, and a digital-to-analog (D/A) converter 70. The sound synthesizer 50 comprises an output terminal 51 for outputting a sound signal and an enabling output terminal 52 for sending out an enable signal upon being supplied with power or being triggered. The sound synthesizer 50, when supplied with power, will emit an intermittent sound signal to the D/A converter 70 which converts the sound signal to an analog signal and transmits the analog signal to a speaker SP thus enabling the latter to emit intermittent sound similar to the firing sound of a machine gun. The sound synthesizer 50 sends the sound signal to the D/A converter 70, in the meantime it triggers the flasher 60 to enable a plurality of LEDs 61 connected thereto to flash alternately. The conventional sounding/flashing circuit can provide concurrent sound and flash effects, yet the flash from the LEDs 61 is in constant frequency thus cannot indicate the realistic occurrence of the intermittent firing sound. It is requisite to provide a new sounding/flashing circuit which synchronizes the sound and flash emitted from a toy gun thus increasing the realism of the toy gun.